love revolution
by YAMITSU Y YAMOTSO HIGURASHI
Summary: EL ESTA ENAMORADO DE LA NOVIA DE SU HERMANO Y LA NOVIA DE SU HERMANO DE EL ELLOS SE VEN EN SECRETO PERO¿QUE PASARA CUANDO ALA RUBIA DE OJOS JADE LE PROPONGAN MATRIMONIO?¿SERA EL FIN DE ESTE TIERNO AMOR? SXM, KXC,B*SXT
1. Chapter 1

Ok el prologo que nervios, el fanfic lo hice escuchando la canción de: CALL ME MAYBE de CARLY RAE JEPSEN. Aquí vamos:

***love revolution***

**Prologo**

***felicidad potente***

**.soul pov.**

Eran las 6:27 de la noche y yo me encontraba sentado en el sillón de mi casa, estaba viendo un programa llamado: CSI, mama estaba en la cocina y papa estaba en el otro sillón leyendo su periódico, me hermano wes no estaba salió con unos amigos a una fiesta y yo estaba solo con mis padres. Después el estruendo de la puerta me saco de mi trance, era wes se veía muy contento y radiante

Wes-hola hermanito que hermosa noche ¿no crees?-me dijo sentándose junto a mí en el sillón

soul-e… wes ¿Por qué tan feliz?-le pregunte sorprendido

wes-ven al comedor y lo sabrás-me dijo mientras me jalaba del brazo hacia el comedor

Llegamos al comedor y ahí sentados estaban mis padres esperando la noticia de will

Rebeca-wes ya dinos que noticia tienes que decirnos todos tenemos algo que hacer**-(N/A: NO SE** **COMO SE LLAMAN LOS PADRES ASI QUE SERAN: REBECA Y SAUL)**

Wes-¡ya tengo novia y la invite a cenar mañana en la noche!-dijo mi hermano emocionado, mama se quedo callada un momento y después salto a abrazar a wes

Rebeca-¡mi niño esa es la mejor noticia del mundo!-le dijo abrazándolo

Saúl-si hijo nosotros pensábamos que eras gay-le dijo dándome un codazo mientras yo reía

Will-si, si como sea su nombre es maka alvarn es una de las más bonitas y deseadas del salón y vendrá mañana a las 8:00 pm, ¡se lo debo de contar a tom, a rita,a light, a yamitsu y a hiroshi!-gritaba mi hermano emocionado mientras subía a su habitación con el teléfono en su mano

soul-oye mama así se siente estar enamorado ¿cierto?-le dije a mi mama sorprendido

Rabeca-¿nunca lo has sentido hijo?-

soul-bueno…no, supongo que no le gusto a las chicas, seguramente ha de ser por mi cabello blanco y mis ojos rojos y mis dientes de demonio ¿no crees mamá?-le dije con tono triste

Rebeca-hijo no te preocupes seguramente encontraras a una chica a quien amar-me dijo sonriendo.

soul- quizás tengas razón mamá-le dije mientras me iba a mi habitación

*seguramente esa chica esta en algún lado y no descansare hasta encontrarla*

**Jejejejejej soy una genio bueno, bueno hasta aquí sayonara!**


	2. LA DE SEGUNDO GRADO

¡Ohayo!

Ok,ok el cap 1 aquí vamos… que nervios ;9

*la de segundo grado*

Soul pov

Me desperté apenas sentí una mano encima de mi rostro y al abrir los ojos ahí con una sonrisa burlona y los ojos color carmesí estaba el molesto de mi hermano wes

Soul-¿Qué quieres wes?-

Wes-que no es obvio que te levantes ya es tarde y tenemos que ir al shibusen-

Soul-¡qué hora es!-

Wes-son las 6:30-

Soul-¡WES POR QUE ME LEVANTAS A ESTA HORA!-

WES-JE-JE me encanta verte corriendo por toda la casa como una niña-

Soul-¡BAKA!-le grite mientras me levantaba corriendo de mi cama

We-jeje ya ves pareces niña-

Soul-callate..¿y papá?-

Wes-e…a si lo olvidaba mamá y papá salieron temprano hoy por que iban a ir a visitar a la tía Blair-

Soul-¿y quién nos va a llevar a la escuela?-le pregunte enojado

Wes-tranquilo ya le llame a Harvard para que venga por nosotros-

Soul-odio tener que depender de tus molestos amiguitos-le dije desinteresado

Nos sentamos en el sillón de la sala a esperar al amigo de wes quien llego 10 minutos después en su elegante auto color negro del año

PIP-PIP(N/A:RUIDO DE AUTO XD)

Wes-es Harvard, andando-

Soul-si "jefe"-

Nos trepamos al auto del amigo de mi hermano llamado Harvard quien era de piel morena, tenía el cabello negro amarrado en una pequeña colita y siempre usaba unos extraños anteojos como de laser y junto a él estaba su novia: Kim ella era amiga mía tenía el cabello rosa y unos ojos verdes

Wes-¡hola Harvard!-dijo mi hermano sentándose en la parte trasera del auto

Harvard-hola, hola wes…e…hola soul-me saludo cordialmente

Soul-hola Harvard, hola kim-

Kim-buenos días soul-kun-me saludo sonriendo amablemente

Llegamos al shibusen en poco tiempo ya que Harvard conducía como un loco, al llegar wes se despidió de mí y se fue con sus amigos a su salón de segundo grado, al entrar ya me esperaban mis mejores amigos: black star y kid

B*s-¡YAHOOOO! ¡POR FIN HAZ LLEGADO PARA ADMIRAR MI GRANDEZA, SOUL!-me dijo mientras se paraba en el escritorio del profesor

Kid-B*s por favor bájate de ahí arruinas la simetría del lugar-se quejo mi amigo de cabellos oscuros

De la nada el profesor entro por la puerta principal con sus anteojos redondos y su bata de medico

Stein-buenos días mocosos inútiles-dijo el maestro con cara de resaca

Todos-buenos días profesor stein-saludamos todos de mala gana

Stein-tengo una resaca horrible y voy a dormirme un rato ¡no hagan nada malo o los disecciono!-dijo mi loco maestro tirándose al piso a dormir

Kid-m… vaya maestro que tenemos ¿no?-

B*S-déjate de eso mejor hablemos de las sexys chicas de segundo grado-

Soul-pfff como cuales si todas están horrendas-dije de mala gana

Kid-todas excepto una-

Soul-¿Quién?-

Kid-no se su nombre solo sé que se apellida albarn-dijo pícaramente

B*S-¿¡hablas de labios sexys albarn!?-grito mi amigo con corazones en los ojos

Kid-la misma-

B*S-he oído hablar de ella su papá es el maestro de historia: spirit albarn-dijo pensativo B*S

Soul-y….¿por qué le llaman labios sexys albarn?-

Kid-porque todos los chicos del shibusen se mueren por probar sus labios ¿que no es obvio?-

*m… no se oye tan provocativa esa chica pero hasta no verlo no creerlo*

FIN DEL CAP QUE LES PARECIO LO SE, LO SE NADA ROMANTICO HASTA AHORA LUEGO SERA COLEGAS, LUEGO SERA

¿REVIEWS?


	3. mi hermosa cuñada

**Wazu-wazu amigos aquí soul eater love 24 pero pueden llamarme yamitsu-chan los saludo como lo hace shinigami- sama bueno antes de empezar quisiera agradecer a los gemelos Hana por su lindo imbox ¡los amo chicos!**

**Cap 3**

***Mi linda cuñada***

**Soul pov**

La clase término rápido ya que la mayoría de los profesores tenían una resaca del demonio tal vez habían ido a una fiesta en la noche, Salí del salón junto con mis amigos B*S y Kid a la puerta del shibusen a platicar un rato cuando después el tonto de mi hermano wes llego corriendo como colegiala que acaba de conseguir un número telefónico

Wes-hermanito tendrás que irte solito a casa me voy a jugar videojuegos a casa de Harvard, nos vemos-

Soul-si vete con tu novio a jugar, Kid me va a llevar a la casa-le dije con las manos en el bolcillo de mi pantalón café

Wes-a por cierto recuerda la cena de la noche-me dijo con estrellitas en los ojos

Soul-como olvidarlo…¡si me lo dices a cada rato, BAKA! –le grite enojado

Sin más que decir el retrasado de mi hermano se fue corriendo como niño en feria dejándome a mi solo con mis amigos

Kid-cena..¿Qué cena?-

Soul-pfff una cena que habrá en mi casa donde wes nos va a presentar a su nueva novia-

B*S-jajajajajaj wes con novia jejejejej que ¿se va a acabar el mundo?-me pregunto divertido

Soul-m… tal parece-le dije desinteresado por su comentario hasta que Kid hablo

Kid-¡oye B*S sabias que killik tiene el número telefónico de labios sexys albarn!-dijo con sonrisa pervertida

B*S-¿enserio?... ¡nyajajajajj dile que me lo pase!-

Soul-Kid podrías llevarme a mi casa por favor después pueden hablar de su fuente de excitación ¿ok?-le dije enojado mientras lo jalaba del cuello de su camisa

Kid-vale, vale subamos a mi simétrico auto-dijo sacudiendo las llaves de su auto como un sonajero de bebé

Nos quitamos del shibusen en el "simétrico" auto de Kid y al llegar a casa me encontré todo bien ordenado y limpio y a mi madre con un vestido negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas este era de tirantes, unos tacones negros, su cabello amarrado en un chongo (1) y con un collar de perlas blanco.

Rebeca-¡soul que bueno que llegas vete a tu cuarto a alistarte para le cena!- me dijo emocionada y saltando en su lugar

Soul-e… mamá la cena es en 4 horas-

Rebeca- ¡DIJE VETE A CAMBIAR DE ROPA!-me grito con fuego en los ojos y con los dientes puntiagudos como los míos

Nota mental: no hacer enfadar a mamá

Sin chistar mas me fui a mi habitación para dormir un rato y prepararme para la cena al llegar me recosté en mi cama y me dormí hasta las 6:30pm la cena seria en media hora, me levante y me vestí con una camisa blanca, una chaqueta de mezclilla y con unos tenis negros, baje hasta la sala y me encontré con mis padres vestidos elegantemente pero no vi al necio de mi hermano

Soul-e… mamá…¿y wes?-

Rebeca-fue a buscar a su novia *.*-me dijo emocionada cuando media hora después el timbre de la casa sonó

Rebeca-¡es ella!, soul abre la puerta-me ordeno con sonrisa olímpica en su rostro

Soul-TSK ¿Y POR QUE YO?-le pregunte enojado

Rebeca-¡POR QUE TE LO ESTOY ORDENANDO HABRE YA ESA PUERTA SOUL EATER EVANS!-me grito mas enojada que nunca

Soul-ok, ok-le dije mientras me dirigía a abrir la puerta y al hacerlo me encontré con la mirada y el cuerpo más hermosos del mundo, ¡Y NO ESTOY HABLANDO DE WES! Si no de su hermosa acompañante era una chica como de un año mayor que yo**(N/A:SOUL TIENE 15 AÑOSY WES Y MAKA 16 AÑOS),** ella tenía una intensa mirada color jade, unos hermosos cabellos rubios- cenizos, tenía un vestido rojo strapple que le llegaba hasta las rodillas con un cinturón negro en la cintura, unos tacones rojos y el cabellos en unos hermosos tirabuzones sin duda era todo un ángel pero Salí de mi trance en cuanto wes me empujo para dejar pasar a su hermosa acompañante a la casa

Wes-¡quítate niñito deja pasar a mi novia!- me grito empujándome y metiendo a su linda novia a la casa y al entrar mi madre se le quedo viendo a la chica fascinada

Saúl-buenas noches señorita sea usted bienvenida a la residencia Evans-dijo mi padre haciendo una reverencia enfrente de la chica

¿?-muy buenas noches señor Evans yo soy maka albarn y es un honor para mí estar hoy en su hermosa casa entre su adorable familia-dijo ella haciendo una reverencia sin duda era muy educada esa chica, un momento… albarn, albarn ese nombre me suena familiar

Rebeca- mucho gusto maka-chan yo soy la madre de wes me llamo rebeca angélica de Evans-dijo mi madre saludándola de la mano

Saúl-yo soy Saúl Orlando Evans-dijo mi padre saludándola de mano también y luego llego mi momento de presentarme, me pare frente a ella y le extendí mi mano nervioso para saludarla y luego ella la tomo suavemente y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas…un momento… ¡RUBOR, MAKA ESTABA SONROJADA!

Soul-ho…ho…hola y….o s…oy, soy, soy e… s…oul eater Evans-le dije nervioso y con un enorme sonrojo en mis mejillas

Maka-mucho gusto soul es un placer conocerte-me dijo sonriéndome angelicalmente y aun con ese hermoso rubor en sus hermosas mejillas de porcelana, nos quedamos viendo por un rato eran mis ojos carmesí contra sus ojos jade, me dieron unas grandes ganas de besarla, acariciarla y hacerla mía, mía y solamente mía pero tuve suficiente autocontrol para contenerme, después nuestro momento se interrumpió gracias a wes quien tomo a maka de los hombros y la guio hasta el comedor

Wes-ven cariño la cena esta cérvida-le dijo llevándosela de mi lado, me senté frente a ellos y junto a mi padre desde ahí podía ver bien a maka y muuuy bien y al parecer ella también me veía muy atentamente y aun sonrojada tanto que se nos olvido el pavo al horno, las pastas, la carne y las verduras que estaban en el centro de la mesa

Wes-¿cariño que quieres verdura o carne?-le pregunto mi hermano mientras le mostraba los platos llenos de comida

Maka-e… a verdura es que yo no como carne soy vegetariana-dijo desviándome la mirada y debo decir que eso dolió mucho

Rebeca-háblanos de ti maka estamos interesados en saber sobre ti y tu familia-le dijo mi madre amablemente

Maka-bueno… tengo 16 años estoy en el mismo grado y grupo que wes , tengo 4 mejores amigas que son: tsubaki y chrona quienes están en mi salón y a liz y patty ellas están en el salón 2-A, vivo con mi padre, mi hermano hero de 13 años, mi hermanita Ángela de 6, mi madrastra arachne **(N/A:si arachne no Blair, Blair es la tia de wes y soul :3)**y su hija eruka de 14, mi madre vive en parís con su novio giriko, me gusta leer, estudiar, estoy en el cuadro de honor, soy campeona en ajedrez, se tocar la guitarra y se cantar :3-

Rebeca-wow maka-chan tus padres deben estar orgullosos, mi hijo wes es bueno para tocar el violín y mi hijo soul el piano, mi pequeño hijo soul tiene 15 años y está en el salón 2-C- dijo mi madre sonriendo y avergonzándome sin duda esta sería la cena mas vergonzosa del muno

**HOLA MIS NIÑOS AQUÍ YAMITSU REPORTANDOCE CAPITULO 4 PROXIMAMENTE JEJEJJE BYE, BYE YAMITSU NAZERITH FUERA**


	4. conociendote y conviviendo contigo

**Wazu-wazu amores míos bueno hice el chapter 3 pero me pareció muy corta asi que alargare la cosa muajajjajajajaj aquí vamos, habrá Kidxchrona dedicado a los gemelos Hana**

**Capter 4**

*conociéndote y conviviendo contigo*

Soul pov

La cena transcurrió muy seria y callada hasta que terminamos de cenar y nos dirigimos al recibidor para despedir a maka

Rebeca-hasta luego maka-chan vuelve cuando quieras-dijo mi madre despidiéndose con la mano

Saúl-cierto, nos vemos maka-chan suerte en la vida-

Maka-e…. gracias señores Evans… adiós soul-me dijo despidiéndose con la mano

Soul-e…a…a…adiós ma…ma…ma…maka-chan-le respondí nervioso

Wes-¿quieres que te lleve a casa?-

Maka-e…no, no gracias papá mando al chofer a recogerme adiós wes nos vemos mañana-dijo saliendo por la puerta y al momento que salió mis padres hicieron un gesto de aprobación hacia maka lo cual pareció alegrar a wes, subí a mi habitación para dormir tranquilamente y levantarme para ir a la escuela sin duda hoy descubrí algo: que maka-chan es realmente bella

*al día siguiente en la mañana*

Soul pov

Me deperte con un dolor en mi entrepierna y me di cuenta de que mi…ejem amiguito estaba más despierto que nunca por que había tenido un ejem… sueño húmedo con maka en el que ella entraba a mi habitación ponía el seguro y… bueno ya saben lo demás que por supuesto no fue nada casto ni virginal (N/A: NO SE SI DUELA CUANDO TE EJEM…EXCITAS PUES NO SOY UN HOMBRE *.*) de pronto wes entro a mi habitación saltando como loco y con su celular en la mano

Wes-¡soul,soul,soul, maka quiere que la vaya a buscar a su casa para ir a las escuela!-

Soul-¿y?-

Wes-que eso me pone muy feliz, desgraciadamente te tengo que llevar al shibusen por que mamá y papá salieron temprano-me dijo con un aura negra en su cabeza pero a mí no me molestaba el hecho de que wes me llevara de hecho estaba más feliz que nunca por que vería de nuevo a maka, wes salió de mi habitación y yo me puse el uniforme el cual consistía en una camisa blanca de botones, una chaqueta verde encima de esta, unos pantalones cafés y unos zapatos negros, el de wes era igual pero en rojo. Salí de la casa con la mochila en mi hombro y al salir vi a wes trepado en su auto azul convertible con unos lentes oscuros y una sonrisa de galán

Wes-y…¿Cómo me veo?-me pregunto seductoramente

Soul-jejejejje pareces mosca-le dije en tono burlón

Wes-baka no es para impresionarte a ti es para impresionar a maka…¿crees que le guste?-

Soul-si tiene insecticida no-le dije sonriendo lo cual pareció molestar a wes y eso me pareció más gracioso aun. Llegamos hasta una casa de portones blancos y escrito en letras doradas: albarn y por esa puerta salió maka con una falda roja cortita, una blusa de botones, una chaqueta roja encima, unos zapatos negros, unas calcetas blancas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y su cabello amarrado en 2 coletas que la hacían lucir muy… sexy

Maka-hola wes, buenos días soul-kun-me saludo con su hermosa sonrisa de angel

Wes-soul pásate al asiento trasero para que mi makita se siente junto a mi-

Soul-si jefe-le dije de mala gana mientras salía del auto y le ofrecía el lugar a maka el cual acepto con mucho gusto .

Wes-¿Qué quieren escuchar chicos?-

Maka/soul-tommy heavenly6:pray-digimos los 2 al mismo tiempo sorprendiéndonos y viéndonos extrañados

Maka-soul…¿te gusta tommy heavenly6?-me pregunto sorprendida a lo que yo solo asentí con la cabeza y me sonroje

Wes-ama a esa banda desde que nació-

Maka-wow soul conforme mas convivo contigo mas te conozco-me dijo sonriendo..¡Como amo su sonrisa!, llegamos al shibusen y al bajarme del auto estaban esperándome en la puerta de la escuela un chico de cabellos azules en forma de estrella, ojos verdes y con el uniforme de la escuela, a un chico de cabello negro con 3 rayas blancas en su cabello, ojos dorados y con el uniforme y junto a él habían 2 chicas: una de cabello cenizo largo que le llegaba hasta la cintura, ojos azules y con el uniforme de la escuela en color verde y junto a ella había una chica de aspecto infantil con ojos azules, el cabello rubio claro hasta los hombros, más baja que la de cabello cenizo y con el mismo uniforme, eran mis amigos: black star y Kid y las primas de Kid: liz y patty

Kid-wow soul hasta que por fin llegas- me dijo cruzado de brazos

Soul-lo siento es que me trajo wes-le dije apuntando al auto convertible de mi hermano, B*S y Kid al verlo casi les da un ataque cardiaco pues habían visto a maka bajarse de el auto sensualmente y con la falda levantándosele un poco

B*S/Kid-¡LABIOS SEXYS ALBARN!-dijeron los 2 al unisonó y boquiabiertos

Patty-one-chan mira maka-chan ya llego-dijo su hermanita de la peli-cenizo apuntando a maka con el dedo índice

Liz-pfff ya era hora llevamos más de una eternidad esperándola-dijo mientras ella y su hermana daban un paso enfrente pero Kid las sujeto del brazo a las 2

Kid-hey, hey, hey,hey aguarden un momento par de chismosas…¿Cómo conocen a labios sexys albarn?-

Liz-en primer lugar se llama maka-

Patty-en segundo lugar vive cerca de nuestra casa y nos llevamos bien con ella-

Liz/patty-en tercer lugar… ¡NOS ESTAS LASTIMANDO!-le gritaron con fuego en los ojos y con voz llena de furia

Kid-Me lo hubieran dicho saben que no me gusta que guarden secre…tos-dijo Kid mientras soltaba a liz y a patty y veía hacia un punto fijo enfrente

Patty-kid-kun…¿Qué miras?-

Liz-ooou miralo por ti misma patty- dijo apuntando a una chica con el cabello morado claro, ojos color lavanda y con el uniforme pero en color rojo

Patty-ejejejejje kid-kun está viendo a chrona-chan-dijo riéndose como loca

Liz-bueno primito quédate escurriendo baba nosotras vamos con maka y chrona, adiós chicos-se despidieron de nosotros e iban con maka y esa tal chica chrona

Kid-wow pero que chica mas simétrica OWO-dijo con corazones en los ojos

B*S-como sea enamorado vayamos a clases que los simples mortales ya esperan ver a su dios ¡NYAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJ!-rio B*S mientras nos íbamos a nuestro salón arrastrando a Kid de la camisa mientras gritaba:-NO, NO DEJENME VER A ESE SIMETRICO ANGEL-, al acabar las clases salimos al descanso y ya con nuestras bandejas del almuerzo buscábamos un lugar para sentarnos hasta que una voz muy familiar nos dijo

¿?-¡oigan chicos por aquí!-cuando volteamos a ver vimos a maka con la mano extendida llamándonos

Kid-e… andando chicos-nos dijo dándonos un codazo a cada quien, hasta que llegamos a la mesa y vimos a maka con mi hermano, liz, patty, la tal chrona, Harvard, kim y unos cuantos chicos mas

Maka-¿Por qué no se sientan con nosotros?-

Wes-no,no,no maka no dejare que mi hermanito y esos 2 niñatos se sienten con nosotros- dijo cruzado de brazos

Maka-los vas a dejar sentarse o si no…-dejo la palabra inconclusa

Wes-¿o si no que?-

Maka-si no…¡MAKA-CHOP!-grito clavándole un libro de 500 páginas a mi hermano el cual quedo todo atolondrado y con estrellitas y pajaritos en la cabeza

Wes-adelante shientenshe chiquishos-dijo con el dedo índice levantando y meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro como un borracho, nos sentamos sin decir nada mas yo junto a maka, B*S junto a una chica de cabello negro y ojos azul oscuro y con el uniforme escolar y Kid junto a chrona, me di cuenta de que mis amigos platicaban con sus compañeras de alado y me decidí a platicar con maka

Soul-gracias por dejar sentarnos maka-

Maka-no hay problema soul lo hice por ti y tus amigos- me dijo sonriendo

Soul-y… ¿qué tanto te gusta?-

Maka-bueno me gusta… aparte de estudiar y leer,me gusta convivir con mis hermanitos, platicar con mis amigas y mis bandas favoritas son: tommy heavenly6,t.m revolution,nightwish, orianthi y vocaloid, me gusta el color negro, odio el reguetonto y sonara raro pero me gustan las armas en especial las guadañas-finalizo viéndome a los ojos

Soul-wow a mí también me gustan esas bandas,el color negro, odio el reguetonto ese y creo que las guadañas son muy cool-le dije guiñándole un ojo lo que causo que se sonrojara

Maka-y b…ueno ¿no me presentas a tus amigos?-

Soul-e… claro el es Kid y el es B*S-dije señalándolos

Maka-a… mucho gusto chicos, mis amigas son: chrona, liz y patty a… y tsubaki-dijo apuntando a la de cabello negro que platicaba con B*S, el timbre que finalizaba el descanso sonó y era hora de regresar a los salones, me despedí de maka y me dirigí a mi salón de clases jusnto con mis 2 amigos. Entramos a la clase de matemáticas con la profesora marie-sensei y al finaliza me pidió que me quedara un momento y así lo hice

Marie-soul-kun lamento decirte que vas muy mal en mi materia y si no apruebas el examen de la próxima semana vas a repetir el año-me dijo friamente

Soul-pero, pero yo… no puedo repetir eso no sería nada cool- le dije desesperado

Marie-lo siento soul-kun pero asi son las cosas pero como te tendré compasión te asignare a un tutor de tercer grado el cual elegiré yo ¿ok?-

Soul-si marie-sensei-

Marie-bueno adiós soul-kun-

Esto no es para nada cool

**Well nos vemos en otra emisión próximamente cap 5, yamitsu-chan fuera**

**Avances del capítulo 5**

***¿Te acompaño a casa?***

**Soul pov**

Sali del salón después del regaño que me dio marie-sensei y al salir vi a maka parada en la puerta del shibusen con su mochila en un hombro

Soul-maka…¿Qué haces aquí?-

Maka-a… esperándote, wes sufrió un desmayo a causa de un maka-chop que le di y esta en la enfermería, llamaron a tu casa pero nadie contesto y wes me pidió que te llevara a casa-

Soul-e… ok-

Maka-o.o mi mochila-dijo agachándose a recogerla

Soul-no te preocupes yo te la doy- nos agachamos al mismo tiempo y nuestras miradas se cruzaron y el corazón me latió fuertemente sin duda soul eso se llama amor


	5. ¿te acompaño a casa?

Ok,ok mi prima me esta empezando a influenciar con el yuri pero en este fic he preparado algo para los que ya han visto kissxsis sobre todo el cap 2 muy pronto creo que en este fic robare una ecena muajajjaja a leer se ha dicho:

**Chapter 5**

***¿Te acompaño a casa?***

**Soul pov**

Sali del salón después del regaño que me dio marie-sensei y al salir vi a maka parada en la puerta del shibusen con su mochila en un hombro

Soul-maka…¿Qué haces aquí?-

Maka-a… esperándote, wes sufrió un desmayo a causa de un maka-chop que le di y está en la enfermería, llamaron a tu casa pero nadie contesto y wes me pidió que te llevara a casa-

Soul-e… ok-

Maka-o.o mi mochila-dijo agachándose a recogerla

Soul-no te preocupes yo te la doy- nos agachamos al mismo tiempo y nuestras miradas se cruzaron y el corazón me latió fuertemente sin duda soul eso se llama amor.

maka se levanto rápido dejándome a mi agachado como un idiota enamorado

Maka-e… gracias soul-me respondió sonrojada a mas no poder

Soul-denada- le respondi levantándome del suelo

Maka-e… ¿nos vamos?-

Soul-e…si-le dije saliendo junto a ella del shibusen cuando se quedo atrás con la mirada hacia enfrente

Soul-maka… ¿Qué ocurre?-

Maka-olvide mi celular en mi casa y tengo que avisarle a papá que llegare tarde-

Soul-no te preocupes…¿Por qué no vamos por el?-

Maka-wow buena idea vamos-me dijo jalándome del brazo y corriendo hasta su casa ala cual llegamos rápido, ella entro rápido y me dejo parado en el resividor

Maka-voy por mi celular, me cambio de ropa y vuelvo, no tardo-me dijo guiñándome un ojo y subiendo las escaleras cuando luego una niña de cabellos marrones con un overol puesto se abrazo de mi pierna y me vio a los ojos

¿?-hola soy angela…¿Quién edes tu?- me pregunto tiernamente

Soul-hola angela yo soy…-pero fui interrumpido por una voz de muchacho

¿?-¡Ángela devuélveme mi carte…ra…¿Quién eres?-

Soul-e… me llamo soul-le respondí nervioso

¿?-me llamo hero y si estás aquí parta ver a mi hermana de una vez te digo que te cortare la cabeza, te sacare las tripas y te escupiré encima de tu cadáver si le tocas los pechos…¿¡ENTENDIDO HIJITO DE MAMI?!-me grito con llamas en los ojos y dientes de púa

Maka-¡HERO ALBARN, SUELTA A SOUL DE INMEDIATO!-grito maka bajando de las escaleras con una blusa blanca, un chaleco amarillo encima con una corbata verde, una falda de cuadros roja y negra y con unas botas negras **(vestimenta normal de maka en soul eater)**

Hero-pero, pero el te vino a pedir una cita..¿no es asi?-

Soul-e… no, no yo vine a…-

Maka-el es mi… amigo y me acompaño a buscar mi celular ya nos vamos a… si vez a papá dile que volveré después-dijo jalandome del brazo

Hero-hi…one-chan-

*puerta de la casa*

Maka-perdona a mi hermano es que…no le agrada la idea de que tenga novio o amigos-

Soul-¿Por qué?-

Maka-ya sabe que los demás me llaman… labios sexys albarn-me dijo con un tono enojado y triste

Soul-e… si es típico que te llamen asi por los chicos pero…¿Por qué te llaman asi?-

Maka-es que… cuando tenía 13 años era una nerd, rata de biblioteca, pecho plano y favorita del maestro hasta que… el me engaño-

Soul-e…¿Qué te hicieron?- ella se sentó en una banca de un parque en el centro de la ciudad y me dijo que la acompañara a sentarse con ella

Maka-él se llamaba Asura era un muchacho 16 años, yo estaba enamorada de el, luego el me empezó a hablar y me decía cosas lindas, me pidió ser su novia, yo acepte pero…luego lo vi besándose con otra y me confesó que salía conmigo para que le hiciera sus tareas y porque era una broma que él y sus amigos habían planeado hacia mí, no volví a tener novio hasta que conocí a wes, me crecieron los pechos e hice nuevos amigos- me dijo con una lagrima cayendo de uno de sus hermosos orbes jade, no me pude contener a la tentación y la abrace fuertemente, puede notar como ella seguía llorando en mi hombro y mojaba mi camisa pero eso no me importo solo quería protegerla y que ella estuviera bien y a salvo

Maka-soul… mejor nos apuramos a llevarte a tu casa-me dijo separandoce de mi y limpiándose las lagrimas

Soul-esta bien-en el camino solo hablábamos de temas triviales, sobre la escuela y nuestro amigos.

Maka-oye te puedo preguntar algo..-

Soul-e… sí que pasa-

Maka-¿a tu amigo Kid le gusta mi amiga chrona?-

Soul-pff si ..¿No lo habías notado?-

Maka-tenía mis dudas pero al parecer estas eran ciertas m…¿ ¡Y SI LOS VOLVEMOS PAREJA!?-

Soul-¿Cómo haremos eso?-

Maka-bueno… yo citare a chrona en la sala de cómputo y tu llevaras a kid y luego los encerramos en el salón-me dijo emocionada

Soul- podría funcionar-le dije sonriendo

Maka-jejejej claro que lo hará-y cuando me di cuenta ya habíamos llegado al portón de mi casa y era momento de despedirme de maka

Maka-bueno.. Hemos llegado, adiós soul-me dijo con la mano pero luego se acerco a mí y me planto un beso en la mejilla dejándome súper sonrojado

Maka-sera nuestro secreto ¿ok?-me dijo poniendo su dedo índice encima de mis labios y luego se fue corriendo lejos, no pude contenerme y la seguí hacia donde iba ahora me valía un comino que fuera mi cuñada solo quería estar con ella, besarla, tocarla y tenerla solo para mi

**Maka pov**

Me siento de lo peor, mi pecho arde, mis ojos no dejan de lagrimar ¿Qué he hecho?, no, no, no, no ¡NO!, ¡como pude darle un beso en la mejilla a mi cuñado y hablarle sobre asura!, me siento estúpida seguramente soul pensara que soy una zorra y se lo dirá a wes si eso hará seguramente será mejor que me olvide de soul después de todo es mi cuñado y si lo confieso me enamore de mi cuñado me enamore de su forma de ser, de sus hermosos ojos color rojo y de sus blancos cabellos pero será mejor alejarme de él para siempre

Soul-¡maka espera!-me grito una voz que reconocí en ese instante esa voz….¡la voz de soul! No, no puede ser ¡kami ayúdame!, segui corriendo pero una mano toco la mia y paro mi caminata rápida y al voltear la mirada me tope con los hermosos ojos carmesí de soul

Maka-e…ho..ho…hola soul ¿Qué pasa?-le pregunte nerviosa

Soul-etto… yo…-pero no pudo continuar ya que la voz de wes lo interrumpió

Wes-¡soul, maka, volví de la enfermería!-grito acercándose corriendo como un niñito a punto de que le den una inyección cuanto odio que corra así

Maka-e… hola cielo-lo salude soltándome del agarre de soul

Wes-veo que ya trajiste de la escuela al lerdo de mi hermanito…¿no te causo problemas amor?-me pregunto abrazándome por detrás y apretándome con sus brazos pero me separe rápidamente de él y le dije

Maka-e..No para nada soul es como un hermanito para mí-me dolió decirle eso

Soul-si… y maka es como una hermana mayor para mí-también me dolió

Wes-a..¿te llevo a casa cariño?-me pregunto dulcemente y con ojos de cordero a medio morir

Maka-no, no gracias wes me puedo ir sola-

Wes-ok nos vemos mañana-dijo acercando sus labios a los míos pero puse mi mano y pare su beso

Maka-wes…soul está aquí viéndonos-le dije con un tono enojado

Wes-¿y? deja al niñato ahí parado donde le diga algo a mis padres le corto la cabeza-me dijo lanzándole una mirada asesina a soul y el solo bajo la cabeza nervioso

Maka-¡wes es tu hermano respétalo un poco!-le dije alejándome de él-nos vemos mañana-le dije y termine yéndome de ahí, al llegar a mi casa tuve que aguantar los múltiples regaños de mi padre y de hero pero por suerte arachne siempre los tranquiliza es buena persona ya me encariñe con ella, sin decir mas subí a mi alcoba y me dispuse a dormir para olvidar el brutal día de hoy

***a la mañana siguiente***

Habri los ojos y me acomode en mi cama, me estire, tome una ducha, me puse el uniforme y Salí de mi casa con rumbo a la escuela cuando en mi celular sonó la canción de: AO NO KAORI de yui makino**(N/A:LA CANCION DEL CREO 2 ENDING DE SOUL EATER** **REPEAT SHOW, ES LA SEGUNDA CANCION QUE LE DEDICO A** **ESTE FIC**) al contestar escuche la "melodiosa" voz de wes gritando como nena si quería que me llevara a la escuela a lo que le conteste un rotundo no que podía ir sola a lo que escuche un "¡ya no me amas!,¿Qué hice mal? Y ¡un maka perdóname no termines conmigo!", no le di importancia a sus llantos y llegue al shibusen para encontrarme con mis mejores amigas

Maka-hola chicas-las salude con una sonrisa a cada una

Patty-ejejejejejejejj maka la profesora marie te está buscando-me dijo la menor de las Thompson riendo como loca y con un peluche de jirafa en sus brazos

Maka-¿Qué me quiere marie-sensei?-les pregunte confundida

Tsubaki-no nos dijo solo dijo que necesitaba decirte algo urgentemente-

Liz-oi maka que milagro que no vino contigo wes-mw dijo liz cruzada de brazos

Maka-si..yo le dije que podía venir sola no me gusta que me trate como a una niña-

Chrona-ma..ma…ma…maka te buscan-dijo nerviosa chrona

Maka-e…¿Quién?

¿?-¡makaaaaaaaa papa ya vino a verte!-escuche la voz de mi padre spirit

Maka-hay no ese cerdo mujeriego otra vez-

Spirit-makita-chan oye tengo una junta de maestros y no puedo darle clases a los muchachos del salón 2-C ¿podrías hacerlo tú?-

Maka-¡QUEEEE!,¡PERO SI YO SOY ALUMNA DE TERCERO!-le dije asustada

Spirit-si pero ya hable con shinigami sama y dijo que estaría bien ¡POR FAVOR MAKA HAS ESTO POR TU ANCIANO PADRE!-me dijo abrazándose de mis piernas y llorando como niña

Maka-vale ok lo hare papá pero antes tengo que hablar con marie-sensei-

Spirit-ok después vas con mis alumnos y les explicas la situación-

Maka-si papá-

Spirit-¡TE KIERO TANTO MI MAKITA!-me dijo abrazándome fuertemente

Maka-¡MAKA-CHOP!-le di un enorme maka-chop con un libro de 3000 páginas para que me soltara-si.. También te kiero padre-y me dirigi a hablar con marie-sensei al salón de matemáticas sobre "el tema importante" ¿me pregunto qué me querrá decir?

E**JJEJEJE BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAP 5 PROXIMAMENTE EL 6 Y HABRA COSILLAS PERVERTIDAS MUAJAJAJJAJAJ HASTA ENTONCES SAYONARA**

**AVANCES DEL CAP 6:*la sexy profesora***

**SOUL POV**

El profesor spirit se había ido a una junta de profesores y nos mandarían a un suplente que flojera me pregunto quién será cuando por la puerta entro el profesor stein y supuse que el seria el suplente

Stein-muy bien spirit no podrá dar la clase de historia hoy a si que la clase de hoy será dirigida por..

Todos-¡noooo todos menos stein!-

Stein-la señorita maka albarn-y de la puerta entro la hermosa rubia con unos libros apretados a su pecho

Todos(hombres)-¡labios sexys albarn!-*desmayo*


	6. la sexy profesora

***la sexy profesora***

**Maka pov**

Después de aquel incidente con mi padre me dirigí al salón de matemáticas de segundo grado donde me debía de encontrar con marie-sensei, al entrar la vi sentada en la silla de su escritorio mientras bebía una taza con café. Ella volteo a verme y con una dulce sonrisa me hizo la seña de que pasara a sentarme y eso hice me senté en la otra silla que estaba frente a su escritorio, ella dejo asentada la taza y me volteo a ver y yo solo le sonreí.

Marie-que bueno que viniste maka-chan necesitaba hablar contigo sobre algo-

Maka-si dígame marie-sensei-

Marie-pues veras te mande a llamar porque necesito tu ayuda, ya sabes que en mi clase hay más de 500 reprobados y pues tú eras la mejor alumna que tuve cuando estabas en segundo y tomabas clases conmigo ¿no?-

Maka-si..¿y?-

Marie-pues tengo a un alumno que es todo un idiota con respecto a las matematicas y me preguntaba si podrías darle unas clases extras, serias su tutora personal-

Maka-etto bueno yo…-no termine la palabra por que marie-sensei ya se había desesperado y se ponía a gritar cosas como:

marie-¡POR FAVOR MAKA-CHAN NECESITO TU AYUDA SI NO ESE TARADO SE QUEDARA EN SEGUNDO GRADO Y ME VA A ESTAR A TORMENTANDO LA VIDA Y EL DIRECTOR SHINIGAMI-SAMA PENSARA QUE SOY PESIMA MAESTRA Y ME QUITARA EL TRABAJO Y EL PROFESOR STEIN JAMAS QUERRA SALIR CONMIGO!-

maka-ok,ok no se desespere la ayudare con ese alumno suyo-le dije rindiéndome ante su berrinche de niña pequeña

marie-¿enserio maka-chan?-

maka-si enserio la ayudare con eso-después la profesora marie salto de felicidad y me abrazo fuertemente que casi me sacaba el aire de los pulmones

marie-¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS MAKA-CHAN ERES LA MEJOR ALUMNA Y AMIGA DEL MUNDO NO SE QUE HARIA SIN TI!-

maka-si jeje oiga le puedo preguntar algo-

Marie-si ¿Qué pasa?-me pregunto soltándome y mirándome confundida

maka-¿enserio le gusta el profesor stein?-le pregunte pícaramente y levantando una ceja

marie-e…¿Cómo lo sabes? Alguien te dijo verdad, me están espiando ¡noooooo, mejor salgo de aquí!-grito zarandeándome de un lado a otro como si yo fuera una muñeca de trapo

maka-e.. no, no cálmese nadie me dijo nada etto mejor me voy-

marie-o.. bueno adiós-dijo soltándome y volviéndose a sentar en su silla como si no hubiera pasado nada vaya que era bipolar. Al salir del salón en medio del pacillo me encontré a mi antiguo profesor de biología, el profesor stein, lo salude y le dije lo de las clases de historia que yo debía de dar el me dijo que estaba bien y me guio hacia el salón donde mi padre debía de dar clases y era el salón 2-C, antes de que yo entrara el profesor le fue a informar a los alumnos sobre el cambio que habría mientras yo me quedaba en la puerta a esperar mi señal de entrada, cuando el profesor me dio la orden de que ya podía entrar y al hacerlo note como todos los chicos gritaban un :¡LABIOS SEXYS ALBARN!-y caian al suelo desmayados, con la vista me puse a mirar a los alrededores y ahí en una silla cerca del escritorio del profesor estaba soul, se veía tan guapo ahí sentado con su uniforme y..¿mirandome? por favor kami dame fuerzas para soportar este modulo.

**SOUL POV**

El profesor spirit se había ido a una junta de profesores y nos mandarían a un suplente que flojera me pregunto quién será, cuando por la puerta entro el profesor stein y supuse que el seria el suplente

Stein-muy bien spirit no podrá dar la clase de historia hoy a si que la clase de hoy será dirigida por..

Todos-¡noooo todos menos stein!-

Stein-la señorita maka albarn-y de la puerta entro la hermosa rubia con unos libros apretados a su pecho

Todos(hombres)-¡labios sexys albarn!-*desmayo*

O por kami..¡maka será la suplente de spirit! ¿Pero..Como puede ser ella?..claro spirit es su padre, ok, ok tranquilízate soul solo actúa como si fuera la clase normal de historia y todo saldrá bien

Maka-bien como saben el profesor spirit no podrá venir el dia de hoy asi que yo sere su "profesora suplente"-dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos de sus manos y sonriendo dulcemente causando que los demás cerdos pervertidos del salón empiezen a babear

Chico-disculpe profesora le puedo hacer una pregunta-dijo un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules mientras levantaba la mano y le hablaba seductoramente a maka, esto no se oye nada bien e.e

Maka-¿si que pasa e… cómo te llamas?-

Chico-me llamo Justin-le respondió el pervertido ese

Maka-si cuál es tu pregunta Justin-le dijo sonriendo como un ángel, se ve hermosa cuando hace eso *.*

Justin-¿Qué hace una señorita tan sensual como usted dando clases y no estando sentada en mis piernas y besando mis labios?-le dijo el imbécil ese levantándole una ceja y riendo pervertidamente ok ya me enoje

Soul-¡OYE TEN MAS CUIDADO CON LO QUE DICES JUSTINE!-le grite mientras lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa y lo miraba amenazadoramente

Justin-¿porque lo dices Evans tu me vas a golpear?-me dijo con tono burlón

Maka-chicos..-

Soul-solo digamos que…¡SI NO LA RESPETAS TE VA A IR MUY MAL CONMIGO!-Le grite tomándolo aun del cuello de su camisa

Justin-¿Por qué eres su novio o qué?-me dijo enojado mientras forcejeaba para que lo soltara

Maka-chicos..-

Soul-¡NO, NO LO SOY PERO NO ES COOL QUE UN ESTUPIDO PERVERTIDO COMO TU FASTIDIE A MI HERMOSA CUÑADA!-

Kid-soul ya cálmate por favor-dijo kid poniendo su mano en mi hombro

Maka-chicos…-

Justin-¡ja! ¿Ya llamaste a tu novio Evans?-me dijo burlonamente mientras miraba con odio a kid

Kid-eres tan asimétrico-le dijo Kid enojado mientras retiraba la mano de mi hombro

Justin-¡JA! ¿Y tú no rayitas?-le dijo burlón mientras arqueaba una ceja

Maka-chicos…

B*S-¡OYE SOLO YO LE PUEDO LLAMAR RAYITAS A KID ¿ENTENDIDO NIÑO BONITO?!-le grito mi amigo poniéndose de pie

Justin-pffff si claro como digas mira que defender a tu amiguito te hace ver menos genial de lo que te imaginas ¿y así te haces llamar dios?-le dijo mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada lo cual pareció enfadar mucho a B*S

Maka-chicos…-

B*S/Kid-soul…

Soul-¿si?-

B*S/Kid-¡MATALO!-me dijeron los 2 al unisonó

Soul-con mucho gusto my fryends-les dije elevando mi puño y dirigiéndolo hacia la horrenda cara de Justin

Maka-¡MAKA-CHOOOOOOPS!-grito incrustándonos a Justin y a mí un libro de 10000 páginas -¡les llevo hablando más de 4 veces y no me hacen caso, ustedes 2 sepárense, justin siéntate y tu soul pasa tu silla junto al escritorio!-sin protestar pase mi silla junto al escritorio mientras los demás solo se burlaban de mi y murmuraban cosas ¡como odio mi vida!

Maka-bien ahora quiero que copien el cuadro sinóptico sobre la edad media que está en sus libros de historia en la página 34-

Kid-¡ESE NUMERO NO ES SIMÉTRICO!-grito kid mientras levantaba la mano desesperado

Maka-muy bien entonces ¿cual sugieres tu?-le dijo maka con tono aburrido a mi amigo maniático adicto a la simetría

Kid-el de la pagina 88 *.*-dijo con estrellitas en los ojos mientras saltaba como un conejo con rabia

B*S-¡pero ese es el más grande del libro!-le grito mientras le daba un codazo-

Maka-ok,ok, kid va a hacer el de la pagina 88 y los demás el de la 34 ¿felices?-

B*S/Kid-si mucho:3-

Maka les sonrió a los demás mientras se sentaba en el escritorio y me miraba con curiosidad y con un …¿sonrojo en sus mejillas?

Soul-haces buen trabajo como maestra-le dije mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos

Maka-e..je-je gracias me lo tomo muy enserio-dijo mientras tomaba uno de los libros y se ponía a leerlos con mucha atención mientras que yo bajaba mi mirada y al hacerlo por kami casi me da una hemorragia nasal, por la parte de abajo del escritorio se veían las blancas y delicadas piernas de maka, ok,ok mientras no habrá las piernas todo estará bien, pero parece que por obra del diablo paso que maka abrió las piernas dejándome ver sus hermosas bragas de color azul y no pude soportarlo mas tuve una enorme hemorragia nasal

Maka-nee… soul-kun-me llamo seductoramente maka mientras parecía que daba..¿Gemidos?, levante la mirada y me encontré con su rostro sonrojado y sus ojos brillosos**(N/A:COMO EL DE UN ANIME HECHI *.*)**

Soul-e…¿q…q…que..Pasa?-le pregunte nervioso y aun con el puente de sangre que escurría por mi nariz

Maka-¿te gusta lo que ves?-me pregunto mientras hablaba como si dará gemidos, yo solo me deje llevar y asentí débilmente con la cabeza

Maka-ok en ese caso….¡MAKA-CHOP!-me grito clavándome el libro que estaba leyendo

Soul-¿y eso por qué?-le dije mientras me sobaba la cabeza

Maka-por pervertido-me dijo con una venita en la frente

Soul-pfff que mala persona eres-

Maka-nee oye soul-me volvió a llamar pero con voz normal

Soul-¿Qué pasa?-

Maka-sobre lo que le dijiste a justin hace rato…gracias por eso y por…

Soul-¿por?-

Maka-por llamarme hermosa-

Soul-e.. je-je si denada te lo merecías, sigo, digo no es que te considere fea si no porque…

Maka-ok, ok ya entendí soul, gracias-me dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras apretaba dulcemente mi mano cuando el maldito timbre del descanzo sono y los demás estudiantes comenzaron a salir

B*S-oi soul vamos nos toca clase de física-me dijo B*S interrumpiendo mi momento con maka

Soul-e…si, si ya voy-le dije mientras sentía que maka me soltaba la mano

Maka-será mejor que vayas-me dijo con una cálida sonrisa angelical

Soul-e…si-le respondí mientras me levantaba de mi asiento

Maka-¡soul!-me volvió a llamar

Soul-¿Qué pasa?-

Maka-no se te olvide sobre el plan de kid y chrona-me dijo guiñándome el ojo

Soul-si en el descanso lo planeamos mejor ¿si?-

Maka-ok-

**HASTA AQUÍ CON EL CAP 6 EL PROXIMO TENDRA KIDXCHRONA BUENO SAYONARA MIS QUERIDOS FANATICOS.**

**AVANCES DEL CAP 7:**

***ENCERRADOS EN LA SALA DE COMPUTACION***

**CHRONA POV**

Mi mejor amiga maka me pidió que la acompañara a buscar sus apuntes que había dejado en la sala del taller de computación y con mucho gusto acepte

Maka-m… no los encuentro por ningún lado-me dijo maka mientras buscaba con la mirada

Chrona-e.. t…t..tal vez los dejaste en el salón de biología-le dije tímidamente mientras jugaba con mis manos

Maka-si tal vez ahí, quédate aquí ya vuelvo-me dijo mientras salía del taller y cerraba la puerta cuando escuche una voz familiar cerca de donde yo estaba

¿?-¡YA BASTA CHICOS ESTO NO ES GRACIOSO, DONDE ESTAN!-

CHRONA-¿¡KID?!-

Kid-¿¡CHRONA?!-

¡Kami no me hagas esto no sé cómo lidiar con los chicos que me gustan!


	7. encerrados en el salon de computacion

**EL EPISODIO CONTIENE MAYORMENTE KIDXCHRONA DE HECHO DE ESO SE TRATA TODO EL FIC**

**Cap 7**

***ENCERRADOS EN LA SALA DE COMPUTACION***

***timbre de salida al descanso***

**MAKA POV:**

Después de una larga clase de biología por fin Salí al descanso en compañía de mis amigas pero al salir sentí como unos brazos me apretaban por detrás haciendo que mis pechos se apretaran y yo me sonrojara a más no poder

¿?-por fin te alcanzo my lady-

Por mi mente solo vagaba la imagen de soul abrazándome y apretándome los pechos así

Liz-tierra llamando a maka-me dijo liz mientras me picaba mi cara con su dedo

Patty-ejejejjejej maka se volvió loca-

Tsubaki-maka-chan, wes-kun esta abrazándote-

Maka-e…¿wes?-dije separándome rápidamente de el

Wes-al fin te alcanzo mi amor-me dijo mientras acercaba peligrosamente sus labios a los mios pero lo detuve poniendo un dedo sobre estos

Maka-e..wes mis amigas están aquí-le dije con un tono nervioso

Liz-u… vamos maka solo un besito que te piden no tiene nada de malo ¿verdad chicas?-dijo liz pícaramente mientras arqueaba una ceja ¡la odio por decir eso!

Wes-ya ves mi amor hasta liz reconoce mis intenciones-me dijo acercándose mas y mas hasta que pude sentir su respiración muy cerca de la mía

Tsubaki-etto… maka-chan la fila para el almuerzo está muy larga mejor vamos a formarnos ¿no crees?-dijo poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro

Maka-si tienes razón tsubaki..wow amorcito la fila del almuerzo esta larga mejor voy a formarme adioos-le dije rápidamente mientras me iba de su lado y lo dejaba con los labios extendidos hasta que luego cayo besando el suelo lo cual causo 1000 risas por toda la escuela incluyéndome a mí y a mis amigas, al llegar a la fila compramos nuestros almuerzos y buscábamos una mesa vacía para sentarnos

Chrona-m… ya no quedan mesas-

Liz-esto requiere medidas drásticas..¡patty!-

Patty-ejejejejje a la orden one-chan-dijo patty mientras jalaba una silla y en ella se paraba liz y carraspeaba un poco para llamar la atención

Liz-¡ATENCION, ATENCION TODOS EN ESPECIAL LOS CHICOS,-

Maka-o,o esto no me da un buen presentimiento- le murmure a tsubaki

Liz-¡LOS QUE QUIERAN DONARNOS UNA MESA PARA LA BELLA SEÑORITA MAKA ALBARN, ELLA SE LOS AGRADECERA CON UN BESO EN LOS LABIOS!-

Maka-¡LIZ NADIE VA A QUERER DAR SU MESA POR UN BESO MIO!-le grite mientras la obligaba a bajarse de la silla

Liz-en 5,4,3,2,1..-

Todos(hombres)-¡YO, YO,YO TOMA MI MESA MAKA!-

Patty-ejejejejej miren cuantas mesas-

¿?-¡HEY CHICAS AQUÍ!-

Un momento esa voz es de… soul…

Liz-tranquilos, tranquilos chicos se que todos quieren ese beso pero…-

Maka-ya tenemos mesa vengan-les dije mientras caminaba hacia la mesa de soul

Liz-ni modos ya hablo la señorita adioos-dijo liz mientras jalaba del brazo a su hermanita patty

Maka-hola chicos-dije con una sonrisa cálida mientras me sentaba junto a soul

Soul-hola etto Kid podrías ir por mas servilletas-

Kid-¿y por qué yo?-reclamo Kid con un tono de molestia

Soul-porque si tu podrás elegir las mas simétricas que tengan-

Kid-acepto *.*-dijo con estrellas en los ojos mientras corría hacia el puesto del almuerzo

Soul-patty, chrona..¿Por qué no o acompañan para asegurarse que no haga locuras?-

Chrona-etto yo…-

Patty-¡VAMOS CHRONA!-dijo jalándola del brazo y siguiendo a Kid

Tsubaki-¿Por qué corriste a Kid, chrona y patty?-

Soul-para que no escucharan nuestro plan-

Liz-¿Qué plan?-

Maka-para hacer que Kid y chrona se vuelvan pareja-

B*S-O.O es obvio que funcionara-

Tsubaki-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

B*S-es obvio que a Kid le gusta chrona y a chrona le gusta Kid-

Liz-m… el pelo de estrella tiene razón-

B*S-claro que la tengo un gran dios como yo siempre tiene la razón nyajajajjajaja-presumio B*S con un dedo en alto

Maka-muy bien el plan es simple verán: soul y B*S llevaran a Kid a la sala de computación y lo encerraran, luego yo llevare con engaños a chrona hacia allá y los encerraremos a ambos ¿ok?

Liz-¿y que pasara cuando los encerremos?-

Soul-los dejaremos ahí hasta que admitan que se aman o cuando las cosas se empiecen a "calentar"-dijo sonriendo pícaramente y lanzándome una mirada seductora

Maka-eres un pervertido Evans-le dije mientras me metía un pedazo de sushi a la boca

***CON PATTY, KID Y CHRONA***

**CHRONA POV**

Nos pidieron a patty y a mí que acompañáramos a kid-kun a pedir servilletas pero patty solo se la pasaba riendo y fingiendo ser una mariposa mientras movía los brazos de arriba hacia abajo y gritaba-¡ejejjejeje soy una mariposa, soy una mariposa ejejejjejej-

Kid-es muy infantil ¿no crees?-

La melodiosa voz de kid-kun me saco de mis pensamientos, si lo admito estoy enamorada del primo de mis amigas liz y patty su nombre era death the kid y era un alumno de segundo grado y era el hijo del director: shinigami-sama

Chrona-e…si se comporta como una niñita-le dije sonriendo nerviosamente

Kid-es mas a veces parece que fuera la hija y yo el padre-

Chrona-etto tu…¿quisieras ser padre algún día?-le pregunte nerviosa….¡POR QUE MIERDA LE PREGUNTE ESO!, OK, OK TRANQUILA CHRONA, TRANQUILA

Kid-e..je-je si tal vez algún día, cuando encuentre a la chica indicada para casarme-me dijo mientras caminaba hacia enfrente con las servilletas en su mano derecha mientras que con la otra jalaba a patty del cabello para llevarla a la mesa y hacer que deje de comportarse como una loca mientras esta solo reía frenéticamente, y sin pensarlo 2 veces también me dirigí a sentarme a la mesa donde estaban los demás

***MESA GENERAL***

**MAKA POV**

Genial Kid ha llegado junto con patty y chrona viene por atrás es hora de empezar el plan

Maka-¿listos?-les pregunte en voz baja

Todos-¡listos!-me respondieron de igual manera mientras yo solo asentí con la cabeza y les hice la seña a soul y a B*S de que se llevaran a Kid al salón de computación

Kid-listo chicos ya llegue con las servilletas-dijo Kid mientras las acentaba en la mesa y se sentaba en su asiento

B*S-oi rayitas tu padre dijo quería que vayas a ver si todo esta simetrico en el salón de computación-

Kid-¿¡encerio?!-*.*dijo Kid mientras se levantaba rápidamente

Soul-si y nos pidió que te acompañáramos así que de una vez-dijo jalándolo del hombro junto con B*S mientras se lo llevaban al lugar de encuentro, después llego el momento de hacer mi parte del plan y me levante de mi lugar rápidamente mientras me dirigía hacia donde estaba chrona

Maka-chrona..¿podrias acompañarme a buscar mis apuntes que deje en el salón de computación?-

Chrona-claro maka-y al momento de que me contestara la tome del brazo y me la lleve corriendo hacia el salón de computo donde se encontraría con Kid

**Kid pov**

Mis mejores amigos me dijeron que mi honorable padre me tenia de tarea ver que todo estaba simétricamente acomodado en el salón de computo lo cual me pareció la mejor tarea de toda mi vida y sin dudarlo me dirigí hacia ese salón en compañía de mis amigos pero al entrar me percate de que ese par de estúpidos me habían dejado encerrado en el salón de computo y al intentar abrir la puerta esta tenia seguro ¡voy a matarlos!

**CHRONA POV**

Mi mejor amiga maka me pidió que la acompañara a buscar sus apuntes que había dejado en la sala del taller de computación y con mucho gusto acepte

Maka-m… no los encuentro por ningún lado-me dijo maka mientras buscaba con la mirada

Chrona-e.. t…t..tal vez los dejaste en el salón de biología-le dije tímidamente mientras jugaba con mis manos

Maka-si tal vez ahí, quédate aquí ya vuelvo-me dijo mientras salía del taller y cerraba la puerta cuando escuche una voz familiar cerca de donde yo estaba

¿?-¡YA BASTA CHICOS ESTO NO ES GRACIOSO, DONDE ESTAN!-

CHRONA-¿¡KID?!-

Kid-¿¡CHRONA?!-

¡Kami no me hagas esto no sé cómo lidiar con los chicos que me gustan!

Kid-¿Qué haces aquí?-

Chrona-acompañe a maka a venir aquí por sus apuntes ¿y tú?-

Kid-los chicos me engañaron y me encerraron aquí-

Chrona-ya veo etto yo…yo..-

Kid-¿oye chrona podría preguntarte algo?-

Chrona-e…s…s…si ¿qué pasa?-

Kid-tu… ¿crees en el amor a primera vista?-

Chrona-tal vez ¿por?-

Kid-porque yo me enamore de la primera mujer simétrica que vi y no dejo de pensar en ella..¿Sabes quién es ella?-

Chrona-si si se quien es-

Kid-¿enserio?-

Chrona-si… estas enamorado de maka ¿cierto?-

Kid-¿y porque tendría que ser maka?-

Chrona-porque ella es la más bonita, deseada y querida por todos los chicos y además…ella tiene más pecho que yo y que las otras chicas-

Kid-te equivocas la persona que yo amo está ahí-me dijo señalándome con su dedo algo que había en el lugar

Chrona-¿al profesor stein?-le pregunte confundida mientras veía la foto de mi antiguo profesor de biología

Kid-e…¡NO! de lado derecho junto a la foto-me dijo desesperado y al voltear a ver me encontré con una chica de cabellos rosados, ojos color violeta y la mirada confundida esa chica…era yo, me estaba viendo frente a un espejo

Kid-te amo chrona-me dijo mientras me tomaba la mano y me miraba directamente hacia los ojos

Chrona-y yo a ti kid-kun-le dije mientras él me besaba tiernamente en los labios y yo ponía mis manos alrededor de su cuello y el alrededor de mi cintura y así profundizábamos el beso pero luego nos separamos por falta de aire y nos miramos con los rostros totalmente sonrojados, nos volvíamos a juntar poco a poco pero el sonido del click de una cámara nos saco de nuestro momento juntos cuando unas voces con un tono de molestia gritaban un

¿?-¡LIZ YA ARRUINASTE TODO!-

Kid-¿chicos?-dijo mientras abría la puerta del salón y caian todos como costales de papas al piso

Maka-je-je hola kid-kun-dijo maka levantándose rápidamente

Liz-con que…¿ya son novios e?-nos pregunto la mayor de las Thompson con voz picara

Patty-ejejejeje besitos, besitos, besitos ejejejejej-

Kid-eso no les incumbe par de brujas ahora se vienen conmigo para que las lleve a sus salones-dijo mi novio mientras jalaba del brazo a sus pervertidas primas

Chrona- adiós kid-kun-

Kid- adiós mi chrona-me dijo guiñándome un ojo y haciendo que me sonrojara sin duda este era el día mas feliz de mi vida

**WAZU…¿LES GUSTO FANATICOS DEL KIDXCHRONA? BUENO HASTA LA PROXIMA…YAMITSU HIGURASHI FUERA…¿PREVIEWS?**

**AVANCES DEL CAP 8: TEACH ME MISS MAKA (cosas pervertidas XD)**

**SOUL POV**

Maka se acerco a mí y bajo su Mirada para ver mis apuntes con mayor claridad mientras accidentalmente restregaba uno de sus pechos en mi brazo

Maka-y..¿Cómo va la operación?-

Soul-e… bien, bien eso creo-le dije nervioso, ella se sentó el escritorio y cruzo las piernas pero al momento de hacerlo pude ver sus bragas negras con claridad

Maka-es muy difícil nuestro mecanismo para estudiar-me dijo con tono aburrido mientras desviaba su mirada y me veía a mi observando debajo de su falda

Maka-soul…

Soul-e.. si dime-

Maka-traeme un marcador de color negro-me dijo mientras se desabrochaba la blusa

Soul-e.. ok- le dije mientras me levantaba corriendo de mi asiento esto no me gusta para nada 0.0


	8. teach me miss maka

**Yamitsu-bueno la continuacion de mi primer fic hecho por mi-**

**Yamotso-ella lo hizo sola porque yo aun no estaba clonado-**

**Yamitsu-continuacion de…¡LOVE REVOLUTION!**

**yYy-¡ATENCION, EL SIGUIENTE FANFICTION CONTIENE LEMMON, SI ERES MENOR DE EDAD NO LEAS, O SI NO TE GUSTA EL LEMMON PUES…TAMPOCO NO LO LEAS, LOS GEMELOS HIGURASHI NO SE HACEN RESPONSABLES DE TRAUMAS PSICOLOGICOS O DE EXCITACIÓN EXCESIVA XD!-**

***APLAUSOS***

**TEACH ME MISS MAKA (cosas pervertidas XD)**

**Maka pov**

me sentía tan feliz por chrona, que no aguante mas y la abraze, quería felicitarla por haber tenido ese suficiente valor, como para confesarse junto con kid

chrona-no se como lidiar con el noviazgo…-dijo apenada mi amiga con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

maka-pero lo hiciste bien chrona, me alegro por ti, al fin tienes novio..

chrona-ojala y kid-kun y yo seamos felices a si como tu y wes-kun

maka-a..si… ojala- la verdad es que no me sentía del todo feliz con wes, el está muy enamorado de mi pero yo… no siento lo mismo…tal vez yo… me enamore de alguien mas (yamitsu-jaja ya saben de quien, no se hagan), etto…yo… tengo que ir a ver quien será mi estudiante, a quien le enseñare matemáticas ufff

soul-a…n..n…no quieres que te acompañe?- me pidió mi atractivo cuñado tomándome de la mano, obviamente me sonroje con ese contacto

maka-bueno… está bien- le conteste con una sonrisa muy dulce

***salón de matemáticas***

Llegamos soul y yo hasta el salón de la profesora marie, quien ya había tomado su bolso para irse a su casa

Marie-a…que tal, maka-chan, mmm veo que ya encontraste a tu alumno

Maka-¿Quién?

Marie-pues quien más, tu alumno será soul-kun

Soul-¿¡YO?!

Maka-¿¡EL?!-

Marie-sip… tenle paciencia porque no sabe ni su nombre ajhajajjajajajjaajajjjajajaja… hasta luego…*se va corriendo dejando a los 2 solos en el salón*

Maka-bueno..a si que… yo seré tu maestra, ¿te parece que estudiemos hoy, o quizás….

Soul-¡HOY ESTARIA MUY BIEN!-me dijo apresuradamente que no me dio tiempo de decirle si hoy o mañana comenzáramos a estudiar

Maka-am…ok, iré a tu casa después de clases

Soul-etto… nos iremos tu y yo..¿juntos?

Maka-am..no se… alomejor- le dije tocándole el hombro

***HORA DE LA SALIDA***

COMO aquella vez anterior estaba en la puerta esperando a soul para que pudiéramos estudiar, poco a poco baje mi mirada y puse una mano sobre mi pecho, este latía con gran velocidad, Estaba sudando frio y no dejaba de preguntarme a mi misma, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me había enamorado de el?,¿Por qué es tan difícil ocultar estos sentimientos impuros?, ¿Por qué no puedo verte a los ojos y decirte…TE AMO?,

¿?-en que piensas?- aquella voz me saco de mis pensamientos, levante mi mirada y me encontré con aquel mar color carmesí que me había enamorado, de esa hermosa sonrisa de tiburón que hacia que mi cordura se perdiera por completo, y ese cabello tan blanco y sedoso como una nube,

Maka-en… nada ¿ya estas listo?

Soul-si..¿vamos a mi casa o a la tuya?

Maka-mejor a mi casa, mis padres y mis hermanos no están, mejor vayamos ahí- le dije tomándolo de la mano y sonriéndole

***casa de maka***

Apenas llegamos, abrí la puerta con mis llaves e invite a pasar a soul, conversamos un rato en la sala y luego decidimos subir a mi habitación para estudia, cuando trepamos a mi cuarto, soul se sentó en mi cama y yo me senté en el escritorio q había ahí

Maka-muy bien comencemos con el estudio, a si que…estas mal en matemáticas, pues eso está por cambiar, a ver.. comencemos con aritmética…

Soul-y… ¿Qué es eso?

Maka-aritmética es la rama de las matemáticas que estudia ciertas operaciones de los números y sus propiedades elementales.

Soul-a… aja ok…. Y…¿algo más?

Maka-ok, em.. veamos.. Un depósito contiene 150 l de agua. Se consumen los 2/5 de su contenido. ¿Cuántos litros de agua quedan?

Soul-em… 5?

Maka-***se golpea la frente*,** no… mira es simple lo que tienes que hacer es…

Le explicaba la operación pero la verdad es que parecía que no entendia no entendía nada

Soul-a..creo que ya entendí

Maka-ok, entonces te daré tiempo para que hagas la operación correcta- me dijo con una sonrisa

Soul pov

Maka se acerco a mí y bajo su Mirada para ver mis apuntes con mayor claridad mientras accidentalmente restregaba uno de sus pechos en mi brazo

Maka-¿y bien, como va la operación?

Soul-e… bien, bien eso creo-le dije nervioso, ella se sentó el escritorio y cruzo las piernas pero al momento de hacerlo pude ver sus bragas negras con claridad

Maka-es muy difícil nuestro mecanismo para estudiar-me dijo con tono aburrido mientras desviaba su mirada y me veía a mi observando debajo de su falda

Maka-soul…

Soul-e.. si dime-

Maka- traeme un marcador de color negro-me dijo mientras se desabrochaba la blusa

Soul-e.. ok- le dije mientras me levantaba corriendo de mi asiento esto no me gusta para nada , regrese ya con el marcador y ella de había quitado la blusa dejando expuesto su sujetador color café con encajes negros, enserio se veía muy sexy, pero no comprendía porque lo había hecho, ¿esto tenia que ver con matemáticas?

Maka-muy bien solo haremos esto una vez y luego, a la normalidad-*me dijo sonrojada

Soul-ok,ok lo..lo..lo prometo- le conteste de igual manera y con aquel marcador comenzó a escribirse algo en la parte de arriba del cuerpo

Maka-bien, te hare una pregunta de matemáticas, las respuestas están escondidas en alguna parte de arriba de mi cuerpo, si adivinas las respuestas…podrás ver esa parte..-

Soul-pero…yo…

Maka-ya, lo se, ya lo se, es que ya no puedo mas- admitió mientras se cubría la cara con las manos

Soul-si,si perdón se que no soy bueno en matemáticas pero…

Maka-no hablo de eso, es que no puedo seguir saliendo con tu hermano-

Soul-¿Por qué no?

Maka-ya no lo soporto mas, yo…siento que ya no mas, ya no puedo soportarlo, además siento que…yo… amo a alguien más-

Soul- yo…. No tenia idea- no lo soporte mas y la abrase, fue un abrazo delicado y pacifico

Maka-espero que no pienses que, pues… soy una zorra y todo eso-

Soul.- jamás pensaría en ello, y… puedo saber…de quien estas enamorada

Maka-es un amor imposible- me dijo dando un suspiro y vistiéndose de nuevo, ya sabia yo que no se había escrito nada en el cuerpo y solo me andaba poniéndome a prueba

Soul-tu no eres la única enamorada de un imposible-le susurre al oído, lo que hizo que se estremeciera

Maka-te propongo algo.. a la cuenta de 3 vamos a admitir quien nos gusta, ¿te parece?

Soul-ok, ¿lista?, 1

Maka-2…. Y….

S,m- ¡3!

Soul-me gustas tu

Maka-me gustas tu-

nos miramos sonrojados y nos cubrimos la boca al mismo tiempo, supe que era momento de confesarme, de decirle que la amaba con todo mi ser pero ella se me adelanto y de la nada me beso, fue un beso torpe y tímido, sus labios se movían de una manera tan nerviosa y tímida que me daban ganas de intensificar aquel beso, y a si lo hice, la abrace de la cintura y la apreté mas contra mi, uniendo mas nuestros labios, lentamente comencé a meter mi lengua en su boca, saboree cada rincón de su boca, nuestras lenguas jugaban entre si, hasta que tuvimos que despegarnos por la falta de oxigeno, maka me miro sonrojada y con la mirada baja

Maka-esto…esto no está bien- me dijo mientras le brotaban lagrimas y sus mejillas se coloraban mas

Soul-no sabes cuánto espere por besarte y se que sonara raro, llevamos poco tiempo de conocernos, pero desde que te vi por primera vez me enamore de ti, de tu forma de ser, de tu sonrisa de tu encanto, todo de ti me gusta-

Maka-¿Qué hay de mi cuerpo?

Soul-muchos se fijan en el físico, por suerte yo no soy como los demás, te amo por lo que eres no por como eres-

Maka-pero… tu eres

Soul-ya se que soy el hermano de tu novio, ¿eso importa?, lo que importa es que enserio te amo, ¿tu me amas a mi?

Maka-yo… claro que te amo- me confeso abrazándome fuertemente

Soul-no puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta antes de que en verdad te quiero-

MAKA-bueno yo…

Soul-ya no digas nada mas-

le dije mientras volvía a besarla, ¿Qué si estaba mal?, claro que estaba mal, ¿nos importaba?, al parecer no, quería hacer a maka mía y solamente mía, antes de que wes se me adelantara a quitarle lo mas precioso que tiene, su virginidad y quería hacerlo, hacerlo con ella, y que yo también dejara de ser virgen junto con ella, pero no pensaba decírselo así como así, teníamos que esperar un tiempo, ¿no?, o porque no hacerlo de una vez

Maka-¿en que estas pensando?- me pregunto mirándome con cara pervertida y arqueando una ceja

Soul-yo..yo..yo..

Maka-sabias que la muestra mas grande de amor es sostener relaciones

Soul-¿a…si?, no…no…no lo sabia

Maka-¿y tu me amas mucho?

Soul-pues…si

Maka-demuéstrame que me amas-

Soul-¿Cómo?

Maka-con la mayor muestra de amor-

me susurro en el oído y me acariciaba el abdomen juguetonamente, ya no podía soportarlo mas, ¿Cuánto tiempo espere para esto y no voy a dejar pasar la oportunidad, nos volvimos a besar apasionadamente mientras los 2 nos íbamos recostando en aquella cama, maka quedo encima de mi y se restregaba lentamente en mi erección, lo cual me excitaba aun mas, se desabrocho la falda y comenzó a bajársela lentamente hasta q la avento al suelo y quedo solo con sus bragas color negro con encaje blanco con dificultad desabroche los primeros botones de su blusa dejando a la vista su sujetador, jugaba con el broche pensando si deshacerlo o no, una vez que las prendas caigan al suelo, no hay vuelta atrás, me lo pensé por un momento pero luego el broche se había desprendido, la única prenda que me impedía la vista a los pechos de maka,la prenda cayo y sus pechos se liberaron botando en una danza de arriba a bajo, los mire atontado, maka pareció notar aquello y desvio la mirada apenada

soul-¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunte confundido

maka-es solo..que..me da pena-me confeso sonrojada

soul-sere delicado contigo-

maka.-pero yo..¡ha!- no le di tiempo de hablar, porque ya había mordido su pecho izquierdo mientras mi mano masajeaba su pecho izquierdo, ella solo arqueba la espalda de placer y gemia mi nombre varias veces, mis manos se acercaron peligrosamente a sus piernas y comenze a acariciarlas lentamente, hasta llegar a su intimidad la cual acaricie aun por encima de la tela de sus bragas, haciendo q cerrara los ojos y suspirara agitadamente, le deslice lentamente las bragas hasta q estas cayeron al suelo, meti un dedo dentro de ella y sentí tan calida aquella sensación asi que meti otro dedo y los movi en círculos, solo escuchaba a maka gemir y suspirar de una forma tan excitante, saque mis dedos de su intimidad y levante la mirada, al hacerlo me encontré con sus hermoso ojos color jade totalmente oscurecidos de la exitacion

maka-es mi turno…-me susurro en el oído mientras me quitaba la camisa dejando mi pecho descubierto, comenzó a lamerlo y revolvía mis alvinos cabellos mientras yo solo cerraba los ojos, pero luego deje de sentir su lengua recoriendo mi pecho, levante la mirada y la vi sonriendo de una manera un tanto…¿pervertida?, sin pensarlo desabrocho mi pantalón, bajo el cierre y me lo bajo, dejando a su vista mis bóxers azules, metió su mano dentro de ellos y comenzó a acariciar mi miembro, lo acariciaba de arriba abajo, lo sostenía y masajeaba torturosamente lento, me sorprendi al ver que me había quitado los bóxers y los sostenía en su mano, para luego aventarlos al suelo, me sorprendi ante aquello pero lo que acuso q mi poca cordura muriese fue cuando sostuvo mi miembro entre sus 2 manos y lo dirigía hacia su boca, intente detenerla pero lo había metido ya en su boca, la observaba chupándolo y lamiéndolo con mucho gusto y concentración, debía de detenerla si no me derramaría en su boca y eso no seria cool

soul-m..m..maka..p..porfavor detente.-le pedi nervioso y totalmente exitado

maka-no quiero..-me contesto de una forma tan infantil q sentí q me derretía al oir aquel tono de voz, ya no aguante mas y me derrame dentro de su boca, me sentí avergonzado por ello pero al parcer a maka le encanto, lo supe cuando la oi tragar y vi como las gotas blancas de semen caian por todo su cuerpo haciéndola ver endemoniadamente sexi, se relamió los labios y me miro pervertidamente

maka-m.. tiene un sabor extraño…sabe a….

soul-¡M..,..M..MEJOR NO LO DIGAS!-le grite asustado

maka-ok,ok no lo dire, ne….soul… n..n..no crees q ya es momento de que..me..

soul-a..¿ya quieres hacerlo?-

maka-si… quiero sentirte dentro de mi-me dijo acariciándome la mejilla tiernamente

soul-pero necesitamos, ejem..ya sabes

maka-aquí tengo-me dijo enseñándome un paquetito de condones

soul-¿hace cuanto que los tienes?-

maka-m… desde q nos besamos la primera vez, tome unos del cajón de alado de mi cama, la profesora azusa nos los dio cuando veíamos el tema de la reproducción en la escuela-

soul.-e…ok..

maka-dejame ponértelo..-me dijo en tono seductor mientras lo habría y me lo ponía en mi miembro, parfa luego acariciarlo sin ningún descaro

soul-¿estas lista?

Maka-*suspiro* mas que lista..-me contesto mientras entraba lentamente en ella, la oi dar un grito de dolor seguido de unas lagrimas cayendo por sus sonrojadas mejillas, limpie sus lagrimas y le di un beso en los labios como muestra de que sentía lastimarla, espere a que el dolor se le pasara y se le había pasado cuando ,la sentí mover sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás, comenze a embestirla salvajemente, sosteniéndome de sus caderas para darme impulso, sentí luego que nos hizo girar quedando yo encima de ella

Maka-te dejo el control..-ronroneo en mi oído mientras comenzaba a embestirla mas fuerte y gemíamos nuestros nombres al igual que algunos te amo y algunas malas palabras hasta que el orgasmo llego y tocamos las estrellas juntos y tomados de la mano

**Yamitsu-y eso es todo x hoy perdón por el retraso, nuestra compu se daño y bueno, un chorO mas jejej eso fue todo, feliz dia, y bla,bla**

**Yamotso-todavia falta, el anuncio**

**Yamitsu-a si… bueno esto les va a interesar, resulta ser q se me ocurrió un fanfiction pero voy a necesitar a 4 escritores de fanfiction para poder hacerlo, los requisitos son…**

**.poner su nombre real y nombre de su personaje**

**.contarnos sobre ellos, si tienen amigos, son populares, otakus y que pareja de soul eater aman**

**.poner si tuvieras la oportunidad de viajar al mundo de soul eater q serias, ¿tecnico, arma?. ¿Qué arma? Y a quien te gustaría conocer**

**Yamotso-es para una buena causa**

**yYy- higurashis** **fuera!-**


End file.
